symphogearvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Gyakkō no Flügel
is a character song by Zwei Wing, featured in Senki Zesshō Symphogear. An instrumental remix of the song, titled was featured in the XDU event Sōyoku no Sirius. The original version was released on January 25, 2012 within the first S1 character song album. Ver.Sōyoku no Sirius will be released on December 4, 2019 within the second XDU character song album. Tracklist S1 Character Song Album #1 #'Gyakkō no Flügel' #ORBITAL BEAT #Gyakkō no Flügel (Off Vocal) #ORBITAL BEAT (Off Vocal) XDU Character Song Album #2 #'Gyakkō no Flügel (Ver.Sōyoku no Sirius)' #Sōyoku no Wing Beat #Daisuki Suki Sugi #KNOCK OUT! #Eiki -Ewigerbund- #Akatsuki no Sora #SONG FOR THE WORLD #Kōsō Gungnir #Sakimori no Uta Audio Lyrics |-|Romaji = Mita koto nai sekai no hate e... Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou Issho ni tobanai ka? Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart wasurenai wasurenai Mita koto nai ashita no saki e Yes, just believe sen'nen go no kyō mo umare kawatte utaitai Zettai hanasanai Just feeling unmei nante nai monogatari wa jibun ni aru Jump Yūki koso ga kagayaku ndayo Singing star Mita koto nai sekai no hate e... Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou Issho ni tobanai ka? Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart Motto takaku taiyō yori mo takaku |-|Kanji = 見た事ない世界の果てへ… Yes, just believe 神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう 一緒に飛ばないか? Just feeling 涙で濡れたハネ 重くて羽撃けない日は Wish 二人でなら 翼になれる Singing heart 忘れない 忘れない 見た事ない明日の先へ Yes, just believe 1000年後の今日も 生まれ変わって歌いたい 絶対離さない Just feeling 運命なんてない 物語は自分にある Jump 勇気こそが輝くんだよ Singing star 見た事ない世界の果てへ… Yes, just believe 神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう 一緒に飛ばないか? Just feeling 涙で濡れたハネ 重くて羽撃けない日は Wish 　 二人でなら 翼になれる Singing heart もっと高く 太陽よりも高く |-|English = Into a brand new world... Yes, just believe. Let's make history with a light the likes even God hasn't seen. Won't you fly there with us? Wings stained with tears of just feeling When it feels like you can't flap those wings anymore, make a wish When we're together, our singing hearts become wings. Forget. The way my heart was... Toward the light of a brand new day Yes, just believe, a thousand years later or today, even if I'm reborn or change, I'll still want to sing And I'll never let it go. Just feeling. There's no such thing as fate. This is my story, so I jump. Courage definitely shines bright, a singing star already woven into legend Let's go to a brand new world... Yes, just believe. Let's make history with a light the likes even God hasn't seen. Won't you fly there with us? Wings stained with tears of just feeling When it feels like you can't flap those wings anymore, make a wish When we're together, our singing hearts become wings. Let's go higher, even higher than the Sun. Video Senki zesshou symphongear (Gyakkou no Flugel) Gyakkō no Flügel - Ver. Sirius of Zwei Wing Credits *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arranger: Daisuke Kikuta *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Trivia *This song was later re-recorded to contain the vocals of all Symphogear users (minus Miku and Serena) in the credits of the last episode of G, titled "Nijiiro no Flügel". It has since been used as the ending song for the finales of GX and AXZ. **A re-recording featuring Miku instead of Kanade, titled "Ashita e no Flügel", was used as the ending song for XV's finale. *The subtitle for G'' — "In the distance, that day, when the star became music" — is taken from the first line of the second verse. **Similarly, the subtitle for ''XV — "Create a history, with the light God could not know," — is based on the first line of the third verse. *The instrumental remix appears to use the S1 BGM track "Dokomademo, Don'na Mono demo" as a base. *Ver.Sōyoku no Sirius was originally meant to be released as an 11th track on the first XDU character song album, but was pulled from the tracklist just before release. Why this happened is unknown. *Hibiki and Miku sung this song as a duet in the Symphogear manga. Site Navigation pl:Gyakkō no Flügel